


Elements of Life Illustrations

by zelempa



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The central metaphor and organizing principle of the story is the elements, so I decided to do an illustration for each element limiting myself to an ink color appropriate to each one. Also, because the story is dark in tone, I wanted to use the stark black and white noir style I'm attempting to develop. The final "element," Spirit, is a departure from both rules, using a softer, blended style to show how the experiences of the previous chapters contribute to the resolution. I used all of and only the colors that had been used in previous drawings (black, red, yellow, green, blue); this was easy to ensure because those are the only colors that I have.</p><p>Click a link for the full-size image.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elements of Life Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elements of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234463) by [tres_mechante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante). 



> The central metaphor and organizing principle of the story is the elements, so I decided to do an illustration for each element limiting myself to an ink color appropriate to each one. Also, because the story is dark in tone, I wanted to use the stark black and white noir style I'm attempting to develop. The final "element," Spirit, is a departure from both rules, using a softer, blended style to show how the experiences of the previous chapters contribute to the resolution. I used all of and only the colors that had been used in previous drawings (black, red, yellow, green, blue); this was easy to ensure because those are the only colors that I have.
> 
> Click a link for the full-size image.

[Fire](http://zelempa.tumblr.com/post/8561189935/the-due-south-screencaps-ive-put-up-recently-have)  
  


[Earth](http://zelempa.tumblr.com/post/8561232207/illustration-for-this)  
  


[Air](http://zelempa.tumblr.com/post/8561292490/these-are-illustrations-for-this)  
  


[Water](http://zelempa.tumblr.com/post/8561311713/these-are-illustrations-for-this)  
  


[Spirit](http://zelempa.tumblr.com/post/8561325884/these-are-illustrations-for-this)  
  



End file.
